This invention relates generally to knob control devices, and more particularly to control knob devices including force feedback and additional input functionality.
Control knobs are used for a variety of different functions on many different types of devices. Often, rotary control knobs offer a degree of control to a user that is not matched in other forms of control devices, such as button or switch controls. For example, many users prefer to use a rotating control knob to adjust the volume of audio output from a stereo or other sound output device, since the knob allows both fine and coarse adjustment of volume with relative ease, especially compared to button controls. Both rotary and linear (slider) knobs are used on a variety of other types of devices, such as kitchen and other home appliances, video editing/playback devices, remote controls, televisions, etc.
Some control knobs have been provided with “force feedback.” Force feedback devices can provide physical sensations to the user manipulating the knob. Typically, a motor is coupled to the knob and is connected to a controller such as a microprocessor. The microprocessor receives sensor signals from the knob and sends appropriate force feedback control signals to the motor so that the motor provides forces on the knob. In this manner, a variety of programmable feel sensations can be output on the knob, such as detents, spring forces, or the like.
One problem occurring in control knobs of the prior art is that the knobs are limited to basic rotary motion. This limits the control options of the user to a simple, one-degree-of-freedom device that does not allow a variety of selection options. In additions if force feedback is provided on the knob, the limited control functionality of the knob limits the user from fully taking advantage of the force feedback to provide more control over desired functions.